A Chance To Be Happy
by iceheartprincess
Summary: Mikan has already let go of her feelings for Natsume. Natsume on the otherhand became a playboy. What will happen when they meet again? A sequel for Letting Go.
1. Chapter 1

**A Chance To Be Happy**

**by: Mhaya**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Summary: Mikan has already let go of her feelings for Natsume. Natsume on the otherhand became a playboy. What will happen if they meet again? A sequel for Letting Go.**

**So, please read first 'Letting Go' before you continue 'kay.**

-********-

'Hey' a black haired guy greeted me

'Hn' I answered. Tsubasa Andou, my friend looked at me with a what-the-hell-are-you-doing look. I looked at him for a minute then I continued making out with my girlfriend.

'Natsume, why don't you do that to your apartment?' I heard him asked

'Mind your own business pal' I said. A vein popped out of Tsubasa's head. He's definitely angry. I shouldn't have said that. Afterall, I'm making out at his apartment. Get it? at HIS apartment.

'Tsk. I'm giving you five minutes to finish your make-out session.' He ordered me. I cocked my eyebrow and stopped with what I am doing.

'Who are you to order me?' I said a bit angry

'Ugh, the owner of this apartment?' He said. I gave him a I-get-it-look and looked at my girlfriend.

'Babe, can you go home by yourself? I just need to fix some things.' I said sweetly

'Sure babe. I'll just come again next time. Bye babe.' She then gave me a peck on the lips. After she left, I heard Tsubasa lecturing me about girls and stuff. I sighed. What's wrong with him?

'Natsume, that's your third girlfriend for this week! Why don't you stick with just one girl?' He asked

'What are you talking about?' I asked

'Don't you feel pity with the girls you are playing with? I mean, you treat them as toys not as women' He lectured. My jaw dropped. When did my friend and co-playboy became a saint?

'Are you sick man?' I asked him

'No' he said plainly

'Then, why do you sounded like a priest lecturing a sinner?' I asked

'Idiot. It's because I realize that girls are important and they should be treated with care and respect' He said again. Then, he whacked me in the head. Tsk. What a great friend.

'Tsk' I hissed. I thought of the possible reasons that can possibly change his attitude towards girls. After a minute of thinking, I've come to a conclusion.

'Are you in love man?' I asked. He flinched at the question. Bull's eye huh.

'So, who's your new toy?' I inquired. Tsubasa glared at me.

'She's not a toy!' He shouted

'Geez. Sorry pal. So, who's the girl?' I asked again

'Her name is Misaki. She's my classmate.' He said

'Anything special about her?' He shook his head and I saw him smile.

'She's just different' He uttered

'You're really in love huh' I stated. He just blushed.

'Natsume, I'm visiting her tomorrow. Would you like to come?' He asked. I blinked at him. Why would I come? What am I? A baby-sitter?

'I'll pass.' I said. He gave me an apologetic look. I sighed.

'Natsume, I'm meeting her family. I'm nervous and I need a back up. Please Natsume come with me.'

'Tsk. You're so pathetic' I said

'I'll treat you in lunch for one month. How's that?' He offered. I thouhht of his offer and it doesn't sounds bad.

'Make it two months' I said

'One month and two weeks' he haggled

'Tsk. Fine' I finally agreed.

'Thanks man. You're the best! We'll leave tomorrow morning okay' He smiled at me. He looks really happy. I guess I should also be happy for him right?

-********-

-Next day-

'We're here Natsume' Tsubasa said. I looked at the house. It was awfully familiar. I think I saw it before. Tsubasa pushed the door bell and a girl with an auburn hair greeted us. My jaw dropped when I saw her. The girl who opened the door is the same girl whom I fell in love with four years ago. She's Mikan Sakura. She looked as shocked as I am when she saw me but she's the first one to gain composure.

'Misaki-neechan, Tsubasa-nii is here.' She called. A pink haired girl came rushing at the door. She hugged Tsubasa and said her welcome. They were about to enter the house when I realized that Mikan and I are still looking at each other.

'Natsume, do you know her?' Tsubasa asked.

I shook my head and said 'No' coldly. I looked at her reaction and was surprised that she didn't even flinched. I was about to enter the house when suddenly a fist came contact with my face.

Mikan Sakura, the girl whom I fell in love with four years ago just punched me straight on the face.

-********-

**Mhaya: Hey Guys! Do you like it? hate it? Do you want me to continue it or I'll just delete it? Reviews Please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Chance To Be Happy**

**by: Mhaya**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**A/N: Guys, thanks so much for the reviews! **

**herBie-waN****: thanks for the review. I'll try to include your suggestion to the upcoming chapters.**

**luvnstuff101****: hi, thanks for reviewing!**

**An Identified Nobody****: thanks for the review. **

**Xxdarkness-angelxX****: thanks for reviewing!**

**chrisca123456789****: hi. thanks for the review. Read first my other story entitled 'Letting Go' okay!**

**zairil20****: thanks for reviewing!**

**'-infamous-dark-angel-'****: thanks for the review and sorry kung bitin ;)**

**bAritUde no kOkorO****: thanks for the review!**

**mikanluchia728****: thanks for reviewing. I'll try to use your suggestion for the future chapters.**

**gazal****: my first reviewer! thank you! **

-********-

**Chapter 2**

'Mi...Mikan, why did you do that?' Misaki shockingly asked

'I just remembered someone whom I really hate. That's all.' She said with an emotionless face.

'Tsk.' I hissed. How can she be so calm after punching someone? And how can a girl's punch hurt so badly? I thought while clutching my nose. Tsubasa looked at me worriedly.

'Are you okay?' He asked. I nodded my head. I noticed that Mikan was already inside the house. Tsk, she didn't even bothered to apologize. Sigh.

'Come on you two. We'll discuss this inside.' Misaki said while motioning us to get inside the house.

-********-

Misaki gave me a pack of ice. I looked at Mikan and glared at her but she ignored me. She's really getting on my nerves! Tsubasa noticed the tense atmosphere so he decided to talk.

'Uhm, Misaki, this is my friend, Natsume Hyuuga. Uhm...' Tsubasa said. Misaki on the otherhand was asking numerous questions to Mikan. I think she didn't even heard Tsubasa.

'Mikan, why did you do that? He's our guest!' She said

'I told you, I just remembered someone. And that someone is a jerk just like him.' She explained while pointing at me.

'You should at least say sorry.' Misaki said

'Never' Mikan said before walking out. Misaki then left us and followed Mikan.

-********-

20 minutes later...

'I'm sorry for my cousin's behavior' She apologized

'It's okay' I said. Okay huh. I'll make her pay! Big time!

'Is she always like this?' Tsubasa asked

'Nope. She's usually sweet. But sometimes, she's really violent' Misaki explained. Violent huh, She really haven't changed a bit.

'Uhm, I will just cook our lunch so...' Misaki said

'I'll help you!' Tsubasa volunteered. Okay, what should I do now?

'Natsume, would you like to help too?' Tsubasa asked

'Nope, I'll pass.' I replied

'Misaki, may I ask where her room is? I want to talk to her.' I asked

'Are you sure? She might punch you again.'

'Don't worry. This time, I'll dodge it for sure' I said confidently

'Just go upstairs. It's the second room in the right' I muttered my thanks before I left.

-********-

I knocked at the door. There's no response so I decided to opened the door and peeked in. I saw a figure lying on the bed. She didn't seem to notice my presence. Is she sleeping? I walked closer to her. I knelt beside her bed and looked at her face. She's more beautiful than I remembered. I was going to touch her face when I saw hazel eyes looking at me. She looked surprises when she saw me. I was about to explain when her fist landed on my face. Tsk. Again! So much for 'I'll dodge it for sure!' I thought sarcastically.

'What the hell are you doing here?!' She shouted

'Why the hell did you punched me?!' I shouted back

'Because you are being a pervert!' She shouted

'When did I became I pervert?!'

'Just a while ago Pervert! Get out!' She shouted again. What the hell is her problem? She's so infuriating! She grabbed a pillow and threw it at me.

'Tsk. Fine!' I shouted at her and walked out. I slammed her room's door.

-********-

I went downstairs and saw Misaki and Tsubasa chatting happily. I admit, they look so perfect with each other.

'Tsubasa, why don't you stay for the week?' I heard her asked

'That's a great idea! I can know more about you and your family! I'll asked Natsume about it!' He relied happily

'It's fine with me.' I said.

'Natsume, did you talk to her?' Misaki asked

'Uhm, yeah' I replied

'That's good. So how did it go? Wait. You got another bruise on your face.' Tsubasa commented

'Uhm... Misaki, can I have some ice?' I asked. I totally ignored Tsubasa's comment. Stupid Tsubasa.

-********-

Lunch -skip-

-Dinner-

I was busy looking at a certain brunette. She didn't even utter a single word during dinner. I glared at her but she just ignored me. After dinner, she quickly went to her room.

'Tsubasa, Misaki, I'm going to our room.' They nodded and instead of going to my room, I proceeded to her room. I didn't bother to knock because I know that she will forbid me to enter. I found her sitting on her bed. She was writing something.

'Hey' I said. She looked at me, then she continued writing

'I sat down at the edge of her bed and looked at her. She stared at me with a questioning look.

'What?' I asked

'Do I know you?' She asked backed. A vein suddenly popped out of my head.

'Drop the act. I know you remember me'

'I don't. So, get out.' She said. She didn't even bothered to look at me.

'Mikan, did you really forget about me?' I asked. I sounded a bit sad. She stared at me with a worried look before answering.

'Yes.' She said plainly

'Have you forgotten the time when I asked you to be my girlfriend and...'

'Stop' She said. I just ignored her.

'you said that we should just be friends and...'

'Stop' She said again

'then I avoided you and you chased after me and then...'

'Stop it!' she shouted

'Don't you ever mention those things to me!' She said. She took out a scissors and pointed at me. She's definitely mad. I think that she's targeting me with those scissors.

'Hyuuga Natsume! Get out of my room. Now!' She said while throwing the scissors at me. Luckily, I dodged it.

'Tsk' she hissed. Then she took out four more scissors. Why did she keep so many scissors in her room? She threw again the scissors and it missed. Sigh. I'm really Lucky! I noticed that she took out five more scissors and she's planning to throw it all at once.

'Got to go!' I said while literally running for my life.

-********-

I was now in my room. I panted. Damn. That was close. I need to take revenge! She will definitely pay for punching me and throwing those scissors at me.

I'll make her fall for me again then I'll dumped her just like the old times! I'm a genius. Mikan Sakura, you'll pay!

'This is war!'

-********-

**Mhaya: how is this chapter? I'm really sorry for the late update. Sigh. Anyway, I need to go! Byebye! Reviews please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Chance To Be Happy**

**By: Mhaya**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**A/N: Minna, thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 3**

-the next day-

'Tsubasa, Natsume-kun, meet my foster parents. They are Mikan's parents and they adopted me when my parents died. I hadn't got the chance to introduce them because they arrived late yesterday. Misaki introduced two people who are said to be Mikan's parents.

'Nice to meet you, sir, ma'am' Tsubasa said politely. The man turned to Misaki and asked.

'Is he your boyfriend Misaki?'

'Yes dad' Misaki said while blushing. Her dad then looked at Tsubasa.

'Young man, if you ever hurt my daughter, I will definitely hunt you down and kill you myself! He threatened. Whoa! He's scary! I wonder what will happen to me if I hurt Mikan with my so-called 'plan'. The idea gave me doubts on executing my plan.

'Dad!' Misaki scolded

'Tsubasa dear, he's just joking. Don't believe him' Her mom assured Tsubasa. I sighed in relief. I guess I can still execute my plan.

'But dear, remember to take good care of Misaki. If you hurt her in any way… I'll rip you into pieces. Got it?' she said while smiling. I saw Tsubasa gulped. Mikan's parents are so violent! I now know where her violent attitude came from. I sighed again. Maybe I should juts give second thoughts of planning to hurt her.

I promise I won't hurt her' Tsubasa said. Mikan's mom and da looked satisfied. They looked at each other and smiled.

'Good. Let's eat then' Mikan's mom suggested

-********-

I was in front of her room. Misaki told me to wake her up. Geez, what a late sleeper. I knocked at the door and received no answer so I invited myself in. I saw her lying on her bed. She really looks like an angel when she's sleeping.

'Oi, Mikan, wake up' I tapped her shoulder, trying to wake her up.

'Five more minutes dad.' She thought I was her dad

'Oi Mikan, it's already nine in the morning! Wake up!' I shook her repeatedly. She didn't even budge. Tsk. I saw a notebook beside her. I decided to open and read it.

_Natsume visited us today with Misaki-nee's boyfriend, Tsubasa. When I saw Natsume, I felt that something stabbed my heart. I felt pain, anger and most of all, hatred. I thought that I would cry when I saw him but for some reason, I didn't._

_I remember that I've managed to punched him twice. Dang! It felt good! I wanted to do that again. I also…_

I closed her notebook immediately. She felt good huh. I was having doubts on my plans for revenge and yet she enjoyed hurting me?! Tsk. I don't care anymore about her parents' wrath! I need to start my revenge! Now! I exited the room and went downstairs.

'Natsume-kun, where's Mikan?' Misaki asked me

'She's still sleeping. I can't wake her up. By the way, where are you two going?' I asked. I looked at them both, hmm, it seems like a date.

'We'll have date. Take care of the house okay.' Misaki winked at me.

'Bye Natsume' Tsubasa said and waved at me.

'Great. Just great' I smirked to myself

-********-

'Misaki-nee, what's for breakfast?' I heard her shout

'Yo' I greeted as I placed the eggs on the plate

'Ohayou! Where's Misaki-nee?' she asked before taking a seat

'She's on a date with Tsubasa' I replied

'I see' she said while eating

'Did you cook this for me?' she asked while blushing a little.

I just nodded while eating some too.

'Arigato' she murmured. I smiled at her

'Natsume… ano…' she stammered

'What?' I asked

'About yesterday… I…I'm…' she trailed off.

'Nevermind. Thanks for the food' she said before standing up. She was about to leave when she looked at me again.

'What now?' I asked her

'Wash the plates okay' she ordered me.

'What the heck?!' I shouted

-********-

It was almost lunch time but Tsubasa and Misaki haven't returned from their date. I was at their living room and watching television. I'm bored. I thought of something that I should do.

'I guess, I should just go on with my plan.' I said to myself

'Natsume' I heard Mikan called

'What?' I asked

'What do you want for lunch?' she asked me again

'Anything is fine' I said to her

'Okay' I heard her say before she went to the kitchen.

I went to the kitchen and looked at her. She's preparing the ingredients for curry.

'Want some help?' I offered

'Nope' she shook her head

'Okay, just tell me if you need anything' I said before leaving

First step: Be nice to her

-********-

'Natsume' she called me

'Coming!' I hurriedly went to the kitchen. She asked me to taste the curry.

'How is it?' she asked

'Hmm, it's delicious!' I said truthfully. It's the best curry I've ever tasted in my life.

'Thank goodness' I saw her sighed in relief before smiling at me

'Let's eat then' she said while smiling at me again

-********-

We've finished eating and I am now clearing the table. Mikan said that she will wash the dishes. So I decided to leave the plates in the sink. I went to the living room and sat on the couch.

Ding Dong Ding Dong

'Natsume! There's someone on the door!'

'I know!' I shouted back. I opened the door and a gray haired guy suddenly hugged me.

'Mikan-nee! I missed you!' he said

'Oi' I said while glaring at him

'Eh?' We looked at each other for a while

'Who are…' I didn't had the chance to finish what I'm saying because he suddenly entered the house completely ignoring me.

'Mikan-nee! I missed you so much!' I heard him shout. I peeked in and saw him hugging Mikan and guessed what, Mikan hugged him back.

'Youichi! I missed you too!' she said while hugging him tightly. I suddenly feel irritated.

'Oi' I interrupted them. They both stared at me.

'Who are you?' I asked while glaring at him

'I'm Youichi Hijiri. Why? Do you have a problem with that?' he asked

'Tsk. Oi mIkan' I called her

'What?' she asked me

'I'll go out for a while. I'll be home at…'

'Natsume, I don't really care wherever you go.' She told me

'Tsk. I'm telling you because Tsubasa might look for me'

'Tsk' she said. I left the two of them and made my out.

-********-

'Mikan, who's that?' Youchi asked her

'He's nobody Youichi. Don't mind him' Mikan said to Youichi

'Oh..Okay'

-********-

I didn't really went somewhere else. I can't afford to leave them alone. I climbed up the tree and jumped in the nearest window. I looked for them in the kitchen but I didn't find them there. I was about to go to my room when I heard giggles coming from Mikan's room.

'Hmm, Youichi this is good' I heard followed by a complete silence. My mind went blank. What could they be doing in a room with only the two of them? My heart was beating so fast. I was about to open her room's door when I heard her shout.

'Aah!' I immediately open the door and…

-********-

**Mhaya: Cliffie? Gomen. Reviews please!**


End file.
